Dr Bottlenose Vs Dr blowhole(one-shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: Blowhole's successful test of his latest evil invention gets soured when that universe-hopping menace Dr. Bottlenose decides to visit. Dr. Bottlenose hopes to get Blowhole to join him on his quest to destroy the penguins in every universe. But Dr. blowhole just wants this imposer to get out of his lair. let's see how this goes down.
1. Dr bottlenose vs Dr blowhole(one shot)

August 14th 2016

New York, New York

Dr. Blowhole's Lair

10:30 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole," Red one said, "the device is ready for testing." "Excellent work Red one," I said, "is the test subject ready?" "Yes master," Red one said with a weird accent. "for the last time stop with the igor thing," I said. "sure thing boss," red one said. I drove up to my lastest invention a bird was picked as my test subjected. "Um can you let me out of here?" He said. "no," I said. He tried pounding on the cage only to find that it was electrified "what is that for?" he asked, "You don't need to put me in a electrified enclosure." "Oh no," I said, "don't worry the electric fence is only there to contain what you going to evolve into…or in this case…devolve." I said.

"Devolve what do you mean devolve?" the pigeon asked, "your not turning me into a cavebird!" "I'm so glad you feel that way," Blowhole said, "Red One ready the…" "EVOLUTION REVERSER!" "How far back sir?" "Set it to Sixty Five Million years!" I said. "what?" the pigeon said. "Set!" another lobster said. "Ready!" I shouted, "Aim!" A massive weapon was moved into the room on a track and aimed at the pigeon and aimed his way. A pair of doors slid shut once the massive gun was in position. "oh I also want Tasers on full charge!" I shouted. a couple lobsters turned on their tasers. "what are the tasers for?" the pigeon asked. "You ask to many questions," I replied.

"wait…let's talk about this…" "FIRE!" The massive gun fired and hit the poor test subject sending feathers flying everywhere. Once the light from the gun vanished I laughed evilly. Where the bird once stood in the cage a raptor stood in his place. "yes! The…" "MINDJACKER!" "ergh…" I said pushing another button, "EVOLUTION REVERSER!" "…works beyond my wildest expections!" I said, "With this device I will transform the penguins into prehistoric predators That will unleashed chaos upon the city of new york!" "And then with the human military distracted…I will devolve the human race by a billion years until they're reduced into amoebas!" The raptor inside the cage was trying to escape making threatening noises… "use the tasers…" I said and the raptor was quickly subdued. "Bring him to the secure Dino containment area…" "Right away Doc!" Red one said the lobsters started driving the cage away. It was on a forklift.

Suddenly their was a loud clapping coming from the screen. I turned around to see my father, "What do you want,"I said. "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" my father said, "Congratuations on your first plan!" "this isn't my first plan," I said, "I had other plans…" "If you could call them plans…I mean ring of fire? What is this a cliché children's TV show." "This converstation is over," I said, "goodbye dad…it hasn't been pleasant…" "Well the feelings mutural…" My dad said before signing off. "Oh I hate him," I said. how dare he criticize my plan he doesn't even know what a good plan even is! "Oh well I don't need his praise," I muttered. And then Dr. Bottlenose teleported into my base.

"Ah Dr. Bottlenose," I said, "I don't think we properly met last time." "Ah Dr. blowhole still as arrogant as when we last met," He replied. "So what does my dopplerganger who took out a bunch of alternate pen-gu-wins easily…but can't defeat the team pen-gu-win of this universe…" "I need your help," he said, "together we could destroy those penguins in every universe they exist…" "I can't defeat the penguin alone! I can't even defeat them by teaming up with their other enemies…what makes you think working with you will change that…" "I already sent them to another universe…" "good for you," I said. "Why do you even call them Pen-gu-wins?" He said, "You can't even speak English correctly!" "First of all, you don't have to known proper grammer to be a genius…and second," I said, "I call them that to annoy them…"

"any way your plan to turn the penguins into dinosaurs will never come to past…" "Before I kick you out of my base…what do you mean by that?" I said, "it's brilliant!" "On paper," Dr. Bottlenose said, "but brilliant plans are worth nothing because I will kill the penguins before they can even return to his universe." "Kill the penguins?" I said, "in your dreams…good luck your going to need it…" "I killed thousands of team penguins!" "Then thousands will take their place," I replied, "face it your finally meet your match with this team penguin!" "we'll see about that," bottlenose said, "also you installed the power unit on your Evolution Reverser upside down!" "Get OUT OF MY LAIR!"

"yelling at someone to leave didn't stop Kai…now did it?" "oh shut…what how do you know about Kai?" "that was my last chance of killing the penguins in this universe…but obviously Kai can't help but to steal all the chi of everyone he faced along the way," he said, "in fact you, dave, and shen were supposed to be allied with him not with the penguins…and their traditional allies were supposed to be there…but Kai just had to mess up by attacking you! And the warriors of the Jade Palace were not supposed to be involved!" "Get out of my lair," I repeated. "Or what?" He said. "or your face will get realigned by…" "CHROMECLAW!" "what a stupid name…" Dr. Bottlenose said.

The Chromeclaw appeared behind him and roared. Dr. Bottlenose turned around on his segway, "Okay…You win!" The Chromeclaw watched with sasfication as Dr. Bottlenose teleported out. I hear something crawl past, "Red one did you forget lock the Sea Scorpion cage?" "Um why?" "Because their on my ceiling!" I shouted. "Um…I'll go get the net," Red one said. "come on pen-gu-wins defeat this imposer from another universe…so I can proceed with my revenge!" "We have the trans-dimensional portal we might be able to help," red one said. "nah the alliance is long over I assure you and second…we don't even know what universe they're in…" "Oh…" "And knowing the pen-gu-wins…their going to come on top…no matter how long the odds are…" I said, "NOW GET THOSE SEA SCORPIONS BACK IN THEIR CAGE!" I turned to parker as red one ran off. "don't look at me," Parker said, "Your not paying me to keep watch over the Jurassic World you have back their…"

I put a check with a large amount in front of Parker. "I am now," I said. "I'll get the taser," parker said grabbing the check, "Red one we're going sea scorpion hunting!" "um…sure?" red one said as the Sea scorpions ran off to a dark corner of the base. "Why did I devolve those scorpions," I muttered, "as I heard a massive buzzing sound." "And somebody kill that giant dragonfly already!" I shouted. "I'm on it boss!" another lobster shouted. "ergh," I said, "I can't wait for the penguins to return so I can actually begin my evil plan!"

The End…


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
